User talk:Cdswalkthrough
Hey, haven't seen you in quite some time; sorry for the delayed response, since by the time you messaged me, I had fallen asleep. Anyway, getting back to business here, what is it you wanted to talk about? Considering you posted this under "About Rukiryo," I assume this has something to do with him? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:44, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for responding Rukiryo Block me from ship of fool wiki with no good reason it was when I tried to message you about my block on seaoffool wiki and fix it up after I conflict with him at OnePiece Fanon wiki and block me his and it was right thing for him do but not for ship of fool wiki may ask you to unblock me from ship of fool wiki i did not do anything wrong in that wiki all i did is just message you about seaooffool wiki block and he tried to revert message to you it revert back by the founder of shipoffool if remeber correctly so please do something about Cdswalkthrough (talk) 01:59, April 2, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 01:59, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Explanation Time See, thing is about the wait is that I know this is just going to drag on forever if I finally try to explain things to you, and it'll certainly be no doubt in part because of my own behavior as a sort of negotiator or mediator-like figure when I find myself in these sorts of situations. And so I've been biding my time and waiting for the right chance to try and voice my thoughts regarding this matter; guess now's as good a time as any though, right? Back to the subject at hand; while I still agree it's downright unfair to ban someone from a wiki before they've broken any rules or infringed upon what could be considered appropriate social behavior, I also can't ignore the reasoning behind Ruki's actions, as I've now seen them first-hand on Sea of Fools. I was willing to do things my way on Sea as I have the authority to do so, and attempted to give you that extra chance to redeem yourself, given your notorious past records for constant plagiarism and ignoring warnings and the like from various admins regarding said actions. Therefore, I'm still a bit indecisive about the whole matter, as my sensible side is at war with my more rational intellect in concerns of where to draw the line. However, to be safe and prevent the entire Ship of Fools community from amassing a collective headache, and because as I've noted earlier, you're not one for learning from past mistakes, I'm afraid I may have to side with Rukiryo on this one after all. If it were someone else, maybe I'd try and hear them out instead. But it's clear you simply don't want to put in the effort to write entirely original material and would much rather take the easy way out and blatantly steal the work of others and claim it as your own. (And let it be known that I'm not being dramatic as I usually am; while certain aspects of your articles may be original concepts of yours, roughly 90% of the rest is taken from other pages from various wikis. Likewise, plagiarism is indeed theft, and because you do not bother in the slightest to write down where you got your material from, that is an indirect method of stating you own the material in question, whether or not you genuinely believe it.) Additionally, it is also clear you do not seem to know when to stop, since as pointed out earlier, despite excessive messages from numerous admins from every wiki you may have been to who've asked you to please not steal from other users, you seem to coincidentally not notice the messages you got or provide some other justification for why you haven't responded to them and have kept plagiarizing from others. Given the nature of how Wikia works when messages are sent from one user to another (and given the fact I'm responding to you at all here) goes to show it's not hard to notice when you've received a message, and that it isn't hard to reply neither. As a result, it's very clear to the rest of us that these are simply excuses. It's easy to claim you haven't noticed something simply so you don't have to bother with the consequences of your actions; any child can do that. However, that doesn't make it right. Theft is theft, and must be punished accordingly. If banishment from wikis hasn't fazed you yet, I'm sure you're starting to feel the sting of a bad reputation by now. Anyway, enough rambling from my end, as I've made the points I wanted to address. While I would love to show you a form of mercy, as is my default behavior when in a good enough mood, I know now what kind of pattern I'd be setting myself and everyone else up for if I did. It's nothing personal, I assure you, since the most I feel about this whole situation is just a bit of irritation and annoyance, not outright hatred; but still, I feel I must be absolutely strict with how I reply to you here. Do I agree with Ruki's abrasive and extreme methods? Hell no. But do I see his point of view? Yes. And so as a result, I cannot allow myself to fulfill your request. As a wise man once said, "I help those who help themselves;" meaning, if you're not willing to try and correct your own repeated behavior, then I can't allow myself to keep indulging and enabling you. You need to be the change you want to see in the world; not the other way around. If you want people to respect you and allow you access to their communities, please show respect by listening to what others have to say, even if it's constructive criticism, and please do not steal from others, as it's utterly painful to see months of brainstorming be easily copied by someone else and then see them go about acting as if they put in the hard work to create "their," well, creation. On a final note, I may be looking a bit too much into this, but I'm finding it a bit sketchy that you'd repeatedly and desperately try to get me of all people to appeal for your innocence and get you back onto Ship of Fools. After all, I'm the extreme doormat of this community, and people realize that, whether they're actively aware of it or not. That's why so many people come to me with requests, ranging from the simple to the difficult. And to be quite honest, it's getting ridiculous for me, which is why I've been steadily readjusting my attitude and demeanor for the past few years. And that's why this particular doormat will not be walked all over and simply do as its asked here. I know better, and I have to put the needs of the many above the needs of the few, to quote Star Trek. ...I think. Anyway, no offense inyended, but my inherent cynical nature is suspicious of this whole thing. Coming to my very own personal wiki where Ruki and the others are highly unlikely to see any of this unless prompted, and asking the guy with a track record of bending over backwards to please anyone he meets to correct the wrongs done to you by said others? It just seems too fishy and well executed to me, especially considering your usual selective awareness when it comes to responding to others. You can tell when I have and haven;t responded to you here, and yet you had no idea 13th asked you to stop plagiarizing. It just adds up too perfectly for me. But hey, I might just be acting paranoid and overly cautious, right? Who knows. Long story short, well... yeah, sorry bud, but no can do. I've already exhausted ourselves as to why I don't see this happening, and why I feel this discussion has happened in the first place. Hell, I've done so in way more excruciating detail than even I'd have liked, which I guess goes to show how seriously I've taken this and how unwilling I am to budge now that I've put my foot down. On a lighter note, sorry for the disappointment, inconvenience and for any hurt feelings, but I felt the need to be blunt, honest, and firm about this matter. I refuse to be the guy who's constantly taken advantage of by someone who refuses to listen to advice when it's given to him, as well as someone who wishes to ride the coat-tails of others. It feels very demeaning to me, which I'd like to avoid. With that said however, I do wish you a good day and hopefully the best of luck in possibly turning over a new leaf some day. Change can happen at any time, anywhere, and it can happen to all of us, so I have faith that even you can learn from all this and choose to improve yourself. The only one stopping you from doing so is yourself. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:09, April 8, 2017 (UTC) I see. Well again, I may not entirely agree with Ruki's methods, but I do see why he did what he did. If I know him like I think I do, he most likely wanted to prevent you from taking advantage of me and my generosity, as Ruki knows both you and me very well by now. If I were to ask him why he did this, I'd be willing to bet money that would be his response. ...And come to think of it, I'm not sure I understand why Ruki's actions would be something I have to personally set right. I understand asking someone he knows to appeal to his mercy or what not, though that pretty much falls flat on its face when presented heavily incriminating evidence otherwise. It'd be like me asking someone else to overlook my harsh, rude and insensitive behavior when I'm angry or upset, despite the fact that the people who know me by now usually know better than to ignore the nastier aspects of my personality. But I suppose I digress here... As for the Sea of Fools ban, from my point of view (and if memory serves,) I'm not sure if it could be called "sudden." Typically, people are given a fair number of warnings that they could be banned due to their behavior on the wiki, and if the warnings aren't heeded (AKA ignored,) sooner or later a banishment is going to happen, regardless of when the banned user wants it to. Being sudden really doesn't have much to do with it if you're given plenty of messages in advance that it may happen sometime in the future if changes aren't made. Anyway though, I almost forgot what the whole point of this discussion was, so I went back and re-read a few of your earlier messages and reminded myself. Right, so, removing your ban from Ship of Fools. Quite honestly, even if I did do that all on my own without talking it over with the rest of the users, I'm sure I'd get nothing but complaints and shocked remarks about why I'd do such a thing. Again, you're rather infamous by now, and your past is going to haunt you everywhere you go. I bet that beyond a shadow of a doubt a vast majority of the community there, if not every single user (barring the ones who've never heard of you,) would agree against lifting your ban. No one wants to take a risk on someone who blatantly ignores admins and has a bad reputation the size of China. Knowing the folks there like I think I do, I have a strong feeling you're not going to be welcomed there unless some miracle were to happen. Granted, there are some more forgiving and merciful users such as myself, but for the most part, we try not to let our conscience get the better of us. And quite sadly, I think I have to agree with that train of thought. Again, if it were someone else who didn't have quite a notorious track record as yourself, I'd most likely still be pleading for forgiveness and mercy. After all, that's why I gave you a chance on Sea of Fools in the first place, instead of Ruki's advice to ban you from that wiki right away. But considering you took advantage of that mercy, I don't think I can trust you on Ship of Fools. Long story short, I just don't think removing your ban is going to work. Besides, if I removed it as an act of forgiveness, vindication, vigilantism or whatever, then someone else would go ahead and ban you all over again; be it 13th madman, FoolishImmoralFOOL, Marcus Junior or Rukiryo (as he does indeed have admin rights due to his job as boss of the Clean Up Committee.) In the end, no matter how you slice it, this isn't going to work at all. You're most likely going to stay banned for who knows how long. Just the consequences of poor choices and ticking off the wrong person it seems (though granted, I can't vouch for Ruki being a saint either, but that's a different conversation entirely.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:13, April 9, 2017 (UTC) OK, so... I feel like this won't end anytime soon unless I say something fast. You do realize that there's nothing I can do about this and nothing more I can say about the matter without repeating myself, right? If that's the case, I would like to label this discussion closed. Sorry if you're not happy with how things turned out, but I guess that's just how it is. Consequences and all that stuff I said earlier. Now, I'd like to ask as nicely as I can that you please stop coming to me about your banishment from Ship, Sea or wherever, or whatever problems you may be facing with other users. This has gone on way long enough for my tastes, and if it carries on any longer, I feel like it may become a case of pestering, or rather, harassment of some form. And while I know it was a complete freak accident (especially so on my part for hitting the wrong key,) in my complete and absolute fit of rage right now over how your most recent message popped up in the middle of an edit I was doing (and again, because I hit the wrong key when the prompt popped up... somehow...) I ended up having the editor refreshed, again, somehow, and I lost everything I have written so far. ...Now, I know it was not your intent and you have very little to do with my mistake. But still, the fact you're still messaging me because you're complaining about the consequences of your plagiarism, and the fact I lost a good hour of so of editing because of this... I'm now growing incredibly fed up with all of this. So, for the first time on this wiki, of all places, I must ask you to let this problem die or take it somewhere else; I don't know. Because constantly coming to me and complaining and begging about the same thing, fully knowing I can't and will not help with this in any way, is growing on my nerves, and as I said, some may possibly end up seeing this as harassment of some kind. Failure to comply may lead to me having to ban you from this wiki too, simply so I can get some peace and let this whole stupid mess from roughly a year or so ago end. Because quite honestly, it's really stupid that something that happened so long ago is still being debated about. If you don't like how others are treating you, then either learn what you're doing is either wrong or that you've upset someone without realizing it, or live with the ostracization that comes from poor etiquette and an inability to properly understand and follow the established rules. Consideration for others goes a long way, believe me. With my tirade over, I need to go and calm down before I break something with my fist. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:42, April 9, 2017 (UTC) i hate to point this out but nothing can be done for your blocked to be removed, sorry for the bad news, might be better to go on and write stories else where, Caring16 (talk) 01:28, April 28, 2017 (UTC)